Conventional data logging systems are not remotely controlled. The issue addressed by the present invention arose in the course of performance testing, which is used to explain the present invention but the present invention is not limited to testing systems.
In the field of testing there are several types of testing. At the system level the system or device to be tested is viewed as a black box and testing performed to determine if a proper input results in an expected and proper output. At the functional level, the contents of the black box are known and testing is performed to determine if for each and every possible input (including error conditions both expected and unexpected) produces an expected and proper output. Finally there is performance testing. Performance testing is performed last and is designed to determine how big, how fast, how much type results. For example, user interface testing may include both functional testing and performance testing. If a user enters an input, then functionally is the output proper and expected (including error conditions). In terms of performance, is the output provided within the expected time or is the user sitting there waiting for minutes or hours for a response. It is in this context that the present invention is set.
In testing TCP throughput versus distance, two wireless boards were used. The test software used could determine the rate at which data was sent between a Test PC and a Host PC, but little else was known about the network while the tests were running. Of particular interest was the received signal strength indication (RSSI) and modulation channel selection (MCS) of the connection between the wireless boards, which is only available via serial cable or telnet. The best way to access data was via telnet. A problem arose; for the Test PC to access the AP wireless board, it had to connect over the wireless connection. This would add overhead during the throughput tests and give an inaccurate throughput measurement.
It would be advantageous to have a means to remotely control data logging.